Asfixia
by Mommy's Bad Girl
Summary: Aunque no sea como ellos desean, necesitan el aire. El unir sus labios les ayuda a respirar, aunque el corazón se desgarre con cada suspiro. ¿Qué haces cuando la única persona que te puede salvar de la asfixia es la que te destroza el corazón en pedazos y aun así, no deseas separarte de ella? J/A AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

_**Summary:**__ Aunque no sea como ellos desean, necesitan el aire. El unir sus labios les ayuda a respirar, aunque el corazón se desgarre con cada suspiro. ¿Qué haces cuando la única persona que te puede salvar de la asfixia es la que te destroza el corazón en pedazos y aun así, no deseas separarte de ella? J/A AU OOC_

**Advertencia: **Historia no aptas para chicas que buscan fluff. Esto es un fic narrando una relación agresiva y violenta. Por favor, no lo lean si no tienen la edad suficiente para ello o si no les gusta. FF es para expresar tus ideas, así que… bueno, luego no quiero reclamos. Yo avisé.

**1.- Capítulo.**

"Y cuando más falta el aire… es cuando tú estás presente"

**Asfixia**

By Mommy's Bad Girl

&.

_"El aire falta…"_

—¡Jasper! ¡DETENTE! ¡DÉJAME PASAR! — Grita, encolerizada, la pequeña y avienta el brazo del rubio hacia un lado.

—¡NO! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO VAS A IR A NINGUNA PARTE! —Contesta el hombre con la respiración entrecortada y toma de la cintura a Alice, la cual está aventando varias de sus ropas a una maleta que está sobre la cama. Alice se hace hacia un lado y avienta con toda su fuerza a Jasper, el cual tropieza pero no cae. Jasper la toma del brazo con fuerza, pero ella logra zafarse.

—¿NO?, ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡ME VOY A IR A DONDE YO QUIERA, NO LE PERTENEZCO A NADIE! ¿LO COMPRENDES? ¡NADIE! ¡VE Y TÍRATE A LA CHICA DE AYER! ¡A MÍ YA NO ME IMPORTAS! — Y los gritos siguen. El sol está en lo más alto del cielo de Arizona y el calor en aquella pequeña casita se hace casi insoportable. La piel blanca de Jasper está enrojecida por la ira que siente dentro. Toma una de las lámparas que están sobre la mesita de noche y la avienta contra la pared.

—¡TÚ NO VAS A IR A NINGUN LADO! ¡ERES MÍA! ¡SÓLO MÍA! ¡LA ZORRA DE AYER NO SIGNIFICÓ NADA! ¡TÚ ERES A LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE AMO! ¡QUE SIEMPRE AMARÉ! ¡ENTIÉNDELO, MALDITA SEA! — Alice se hace la que no escucha. El corazón duele demasiado como para hablar. Ese amor que tan enfermizamente había cuidado la está asfixiando… ya no puede más con lo que sucede. Promesas rotas, golpes, palabras. Es como una montaña rusa, altas y bajas… ya no podía seguir con esto. Ya no podía aguantar tantas decepciones.

…Ya no…

—Bebé, por favor…— Murmura Jasper, pero la indiferencia de su pequeña le está matando. "_Es mía… ella jamás será de nadie, jamás me abandonará. Ella se va a quedar aquí hasta que mi corazón diga lo contrario" _Piensa y siente que se le va el aire.

El silencio les aprisiona por segundos, lo único que lo corta es el sonido de las ropas y después el "clic" de la maleta al cerrarse.

—Vendré luego por lo que me falta— Susurra Alice sin observar al que minutos antes era el hombre de sus sueños.

"_El aire se extingue…"_

—¡MIERDA! ¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE QUE "NO TE VAS A IR" NO ENTIENDES, ALICE? ¡TE PROMETO QUE NO VA A VOLVER A PASAR! ¡NO TE PUEDES IR! — Ruge con cólera el rubio. De dos grandes zancadas se acerca a Alice, le arrebata la maleta que la pequeña carga con sus dos manos, la deja en el piso, la toma por los hombros y la avienta contra la pared. La espalda de Alice se estampa contra la dura superficie y el aire deja de golpe su pequeño cuerpo; todo se vuelve borroso. El dolor es demasiado.

Jasper toma la cara de su novia con una mano y la otra la usa para detenerse en la pared. Alice siente un ardor en donde los dedos de Jasper se entierran. Sabe que dejará marca, pero no le es tan importante. Más marcas de las que ya posee en el alma no es posible superar.

—Tú no te vas a ir a ningún lugar…— Gruñe con dientes apretados. Su aliento pega contra el rostro de Alice y ella quiere llorar.

—Yo ya no quiero estar aquí— Contesta la pequeña con voz contenida y uno de los puños de Jasper se estampa contra la pared que está justamente a un lado de su rostro. El brazo del rubio la mantiene atrapada por el pecho, tan cerca del cuello que, a pesar de que ya casi no tiene, siente que le quitan el poco aire que le queda.

—¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! — Grita, y aunque el dolor de su mano es fuerte, no se compara con lo que está sintiendo en el corazón. Siente que le aprietan el pecho y que la sangre se corta. Que los pulmones dejan de funcionar… que no puede respirar por más que jale el aire por la nariz.

—Ésto es demasiado… ¡TÚ ERES DEMASIADO! ¡DÉJAME YA!- Y su pequeña mano se estampa contra el pómulo del rubio. Jasper se toma de la cara mientras Alice intenta hacer su escape, pero una de sus largas manos la toma del brazo y la vuelve a estampar contra la pared.

—¡MIERDA!- Grita y sacude con fuerza a Alice por los hombros. Con cada sacudida era un golpe contra la pared, con cada golpe contra la pared era un moretón, con cada moretón era un segundo perdido… con cada segundo perdido era una oportunidad menos para el corazón.

_"El aire desaparece"_

—¡YA! ¡YA! ¡YA! — Grita ella con dolor y Jasper sale de su estado de rabia. Los ojos de Alice están llenos de lágrimas, las cuales ahora corren libres por sus mejillas; sus bracitos se abrazan a ella misma, intentado protegerse. Todo esto dolía demasiado…

-¡NO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLORAR, ¿ME ENTIENDES?- Un sentimiento de desesperación se hace presente en su cuerpo y no sabe qué hacer. No sabe cómo controlar las lágrimas que él mismo ha causado.

—Te amo— Susurra y suena tan tormentoso—. Nadie te amará como yo... jamás—Y une su frente con la de ella. Sus manos se suavizan alrededor de la cintura de Alice. Ella lo deja, porque en algo sí tenía razón… nadie jamás la amaría como Jasper. Eso había quedado demostrado mil veces antes.

—Por favor, perdóname…— Ruega y acerca sus labios a los de ella. Alice lo toma de la cadena militar que tiene colgada en el cuello, lo jala y lo besa con desesperación. Necesita aire, necesita ese oxígeno que sólo Jasper le puede dar por medio de sus besos. Cada vez que unían sus labios era como si toda aquella asfixia que sentía en el pecho se evaporara. Como si todo el aire de todo el mundo se juntara en sus bocas y les hiciera respirar a la perfección.

—Te amo…— Susurra ella, como si fuese el secreto más grande de la historia.

Las manos de Jasper la toman por la cadera y la carga hasta el sillón que está en la esquina. Se sienta y las rodillas de Alice quedan una a cada lado de Jasper. El rubio la toma del cuello y delinea con suavidad el tatuaje en forma de "J" que está en la nuca de su pequeña. Alice baja la cabeza y vuelve a aprisionar sus labios.

—Jamás me abandones— Murmura él y sus manos recorren sus costados—. Si tú te vas… el aire me falta.

—Cuando tú no estás, no puedo respirar…— Susurra ella y quita, con cuidado de no lastimarse más de lo que ya está, su playera.

—Entonces jamás te vayas— Contesta él—. Te prometo que jamás volverá a suceder nada… por favor, discúlpame— Y así, como ahora, se han hecho mil promesas. Promesas que no se cumplían porque él siempre mentía y ella siempre creía que se harían realidad.

—Nunca— Susurra Alice, con una nueva esperanza formándose en su corazón.

—Dame aire…-—Pide Jasper y ella vuelve a unir sus labios junto con los de él.

Y aunque fuese por aquellos segundos, por aquellos minutos… por aquellas horas, ellos dos respiran con normalidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

_**Summary:**__ Aunque no sea como ellos desean, necesitan el aire. El unir sus labios les ayuda a respirar, aunque el corazón se desgarre con cada suspiro. ¿Qué haces cuando la única persona que te puede salvar de la asfixia es la que te destroza el corazón en pedazos y aun así, no deseas separarte de ella? J/A AU OOC_

**Advertencia: **Historia no aptas para chicas que buscan fluff. Esto es un fic narrando una relación agresiva y violenta. Por favor, no lo lean si no tienen la edad suficiente para ello o si no les gusta. FF es para expresar tus ideas, así que… bueno, luego no quiero reclamos. Yo avisé.

**2.- Capítulo.**

_"Cuando tú me lastimas, es cuando más te siento"_

**Asfixia**

By Mommy's Bad Girl

&.

–¿Podrías dejar de moverte? – Pide Alice mientras maniobra con el escote de su blusa.

–Lo siento…– Contesta Jasper quien la tapa de las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes por la calle.

La pareja se encontraba en un parque cercano a su casa. El sol de Phoenix estaba, raramente, decente. No hacía ni mucho calor ni demasiado frío. Era como el día perfecto para salir y que te diera el aire.

Alice toma la mano del rubio y lo guía hacia una parte escondida detrás de algunos de los árboles que estaban a su alrededor.

–Toma, tuve que sacarlas a escondidas de la casa de Emmett– Y le entrega dos pastillas blancas al rubio. Alice sonríe con tristeza, la adicción de Jasper cada vez se hacía más grande. Había empezado todo tan… inocente. Ese día Alice había llegado a la casa con unas pastillas que Isabella, su prima, le había dado. Según sus palabras "Harían su relación mejor", pero fueron todo lo contrario. Jasper aceptó probarlas junto con la pequeña y los dos se perdieron en un viaje increíble aquel día. El problema fue que Jasper jamás dejó de consumirlo… y eso a Alice la hería. Ella había sido la causante de inducirle el vicio, ella era la causante de que la relación que de por si estaba malsana, ahora estuviese muchísimo peor.

Jasper las toma con manos temblorosas y las mete a su boca. Toma un poco de agua de la botella que traía en su morral y suspira con gozo.

–Gracias, Nena…– Sonríe y usa aquel acento sureño que a Alice le encantaba. La observa, pero aquella sonrisa que la pequeña le está dando no alcanza sus ojos.

–Sonríe…– Suplica y Alice se quiebra por un doloroso segundo en el que la sonrisa se deshace y los ojos se llenan de sufrimiento.

–Eso es lo que hago– Contesta ella y sonríe de nuevo para demostrarle, pero aunque fuese la mejor actriz, la felicidad no alcanza ni siquiera los labios.

–¿Por qué mientes? – Pregunta él y se deja caer en el piso. Alice lo observa, exasperada. ¡No lo entiende!, si no sonríe es porque le odia, y si sonríe es por lo mismo. ¿¡Qué era lo que quería de ella!

–No estoy mintiendo… no sé qué quieres que te diga ó haga– Contesta y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

–No quiero comenzar a pelear contigo– Murmura Jasper y la jala del dobladillo del pantalón para que se tumbe junto a él.

–Ni yo, pero tú siempre encuentras algo que te molesta– Dice entre dientes y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el pasto. Jasper recuesta su cabeza en el regazo de Alice y cierra los ojos mientras las manos de la pequeña le hacen caricias en el pelo.

–¿Si te dijera que lo hago porque te amo?

–Te diría que estás mintiendo.

Jasper suspira con cansancio. Odia que se ponga en… esa actitud. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que desconfiar de lo que él le decía?

–Siento demasiado que TU desconfianza te lleve a creer que no te amo…– Lo dice con un tono duro y aunque sonase irreal, escucha un "crack" a lo lejos, parecido al sonido del corazón cuando se rompe. Escucha, también, un sollozo callado que viene de la boca de Alice y abre los ojos. La pequeña tiene los ojos cerrados y un puchero tembloroso en sus labios. Se ve tan… rota.

Y él es el causante de tan increíble rotura.

–No…– Susurra él y acaricia con sus pulgares el mentón de la pequeña.

–¿No? ¿Qué? ¿Mi enojo? ¿Mi apatía? ¿El qué? No entiendo qué es lo que deseas. ¿Mi desconfianza? ¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo? Eres tan… hipócrita– Su tono es suave, pero aunque hubiese utilizado el tono más feliz del mundo, aquellas palabras herían a Jasper más que nada. Más que mil cuchillos enterrados en su espalda. Más que mil patadas en el abdomen. Dolían más que la falta de aire…

–Sí, lo soy– Contesta él–, y me disculpo. No sé qué es lo que quieres escuchar. Odio que te enojes por pequeñeces así.

–Y es que te amo…– Susurra él y ella delinea con uno de sus blancos dedos las facciones hermosamente masculinas del rubio.

–¿Por qué me dañas? – Pregunta ella en una voz tan queda que parece como si el viento hubiese sido el causante del sonido.

–Porque eres mía…– Contesta él y cierra los ojos–. Porque nuestra relación no es igual que las demás… eres mía y jamás podrás cambiar eso. Te haga lo que te haga, te lastime… me lastimes. Siempre nos perteneceremos ¿No lo entiendes? Eres la otra mitad de mi alma, aunque suene barbárico. Me perteneces tanto como yo a ti…

–Pero eso no te da derecho a dañarme…– Murmura la pequeña y sus pequeños ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

–Lo sé– Y todo es seguido por aquel silencio que tanto lástima el corazón.

–¿Sabes? – Susurra Jasper y cierra los ojos– Jamás respiré hasta que estuve contigo. Jamás pude respirar tanto como aquel día en que te conocí en casa de Isabella. Jamás pensé que pudiese amarte tanto como lo hago ahora… sin ti no vivo.

Alice le observa con una mezcla entre miedo y entendimiento.

–Yo siento lo mismo… siento que si no estoy contigo, el planeta se hace pequeño. Todo se hace claustrofóbico– Contesta ella y se repite a si misma que jamás, nadie, podrá amarla como aquel rubio que ahora sonreía con satisfacción ante ella.

–Te amo…– Murmura él.

–Te amo…– Susurra ella y lo besa. Una de las manos de Alice acaricia con suavidad el antebrazo del rubio, el cual está adornado con una tatuaje de una cara demasiado conocida. Jasper había llegado justamente una semana después de conocerse y se había tatuado el rostro de Alice, convencido de que ella estaría en su vida para y por siempre. Alice había estado demasiado feliz, porque ella estaba convencida de lo mismo.

Las manos de Jasper toman a la pequeña por los hombros y la tumba a un lado suyo, sin dejar de besarla. Alice se ríe y lo abraza con fuerza.

–No podemos, ¡Estamos en un parque! – Chilla ella y es seguida por una carcajada y un beso.

–No me importa… que todos se enteren que eres mía y que te amo– Contesta él y la vuelve a besar. Sus manos se encuentran por todos lados y hacen cosas que a Alice la vuelven loca.

–¿Me darás aire? – Pregunta ella y el sonríe.

–Por siempre. Prefiero morir asfixiado a que tú no estés presente– Y la besa de nuevo.

–¿Lo prometes? – Y suena tan maravillada.

–Lo prometo…– Y esa era de las pocas promesas que jamás rompería.

"Y aunque el aire me falte, con sólo sentirte lastimándome, estaré bien".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

_**Summary:**__ Aunque no sea como ellos desean, necesitan el aire. El unir sus labios les ayuda a respirar, aunque el corazón se desgarre con cada suspiro. ¿Qué haces cuando la única persona que te puede salvar de la asfixia es la que te destroza el corazón en pedazos y aun así, no deseas separarte de ella? J/A AU OOC_

**Advertencia: **Historia no aptas para chicas que buscan fluff. Esto es un fic narrando una relación agresiva y violenta. Por favor, no lo lean si no tienen la edad suficiente para ello o si no les gusta. FF es para expresar tus ideas, así que… bueno, luego no quiero reclamos. Yo avisé.

**3.- Capítulo**

"Y aunque me esté muriendo… ya no te quiero a mi lado"

**Asfixia**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

La música sonaba, estruendosa. El viento azotaba con fuerza el cuerpecito de Alice mientras ella veía la entrada del bar con enojo. La luz roja de las lámparas que decían "Joe's" le daban un color rosado a su piel blanca. Era como tener ese ya muy conocido Déjà vu.

Horas antes, ella había llegado a casa y la había encontrado vacía. Una nota mal hecha colgaba del refrigerador; La letra de Jasper, de por si garabateada, parecía jeroglífico:

_Voy al bar con Edward y Emmett._

_No me esperes despierta._

_Te amo,_

_J._

¿Al bar? ¿Era en serio? ¿Acaso no recordaba qué día era? ¿Qué era lo que se festejaba? ¿No había encontrado extraño que Alice estuviese cocinando? ¿Qué hubiera ido al salón de belleza para arreglarse? ¿O que había juntado dinero para comprarse el lindo atuendo que ahora traía puesto? ¿Por qué había tomado el momento en el que Alice había salido al supermercado para escabullirse?

¿Realmente no recordaba que ese día era su aniversario?

Suspira y siente que los ojos le arden. Las lágrimas que había aguantado hasta ese momento parecían querer escaparse, pero no las dejaría salir. No cuando estaba a dos segundos de ver al amor de su vida, no cuando quería decirle lo mucho que la había lastimado. No… ella no se vería tan frágil como para hacer aquello.

Estaba tan… enojada. ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Por qué justamente ese día?

Acomoda su chaqueta de cuero y su bufanda. A pesar de que no nevaba, el frío era demasiado. Tanto que inclusive le calaba hasta los huesos. Muerde sus labios, intentando darles un poco de color. A pesar de que estaba consciente de que iba a pelearse con Jazz, quería verse bien. Quería que él viera que a pesar de que la había lastimado demasiado, ella seguía viéndose increíble. Quería hacerle sufrir… quería lastimarlo tal y como él la había lastimado.

Entra con paso decidido al bar. Sus zapatillas hacen el típico Click - click contra el pavimento. Al abrir la puerta, el calor humano le golpea el rostro y siente un poco de satisfacción. El bar está atestado, como siempre. La música blues suena de la rockola que está en una esquina. El ambiente huele a alcohol, cigarro y… sexo. Platicas incoherentes llegan a sus oídos, pero es como si lo hubiese bloqueado todo.

Sus ojos están posados en la barra del bar. Lo siente antes de verlo, es como si fuese un radar.

Su espalda está frente a ella. Su cabellera rubia está más despeinada de lo común por unos dedos demasiado femeninos. La playera blanca de Jasper se ajusta perfectamente a su torso muscular, es notorio por cómo otra mano acaricia con delicadeza los músculos que son visibles. La chica que se sienta a un lado de él sonríe y platica sensualmente en su oído. Es bonita… cabellera negra y larga, facciones latinas y un cuerpo de muerte.

Jasper hecha su cabeza hacia atrás y suelta una carcajada sonora. ¿Jasper? ¿Riéndose de esa manera? ¿Sería posible?

La chica latina murmura de nuevo, una sonrisita juguetea en sus carnosos labios y se levanta con lentitud de su asiento. Los shorts cubren sólo su trasero, y dejan a la vista unas largas y bien torneadas piernas. Su playera es tan corta que deja expuesta un abdomen plano, musculoso. Jasper bromea con algo y ella sonríe, se agacha con lentitud y atrapa los labios del rubio en un suave y rápido beso, el cual Jasper acepta sin quejas.

En la distancia, cuando la canción de la rockola se termina y empieza otra, en ese mismo instante de silencio, se escucha un "Crack" muy suave. Como si alguien hubiese pisado algo y lo hubiese roto.

Y algo demasiado raro pasa. Jasper siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo entero, y sabe al instante lo que sucede. Se gira rápidamente en su asiento y sus ojos se topan con los de la pequeña Alice que se ha quedado congelada en medio de la gente.

Los pulmones de Alice están tapados. No puede tomar la fuerza suficiente como para inhalar. Todo se está volviendo… nebuloso, y lo único que siente es un ardor que le quema hasta los huesos. Un ardor que empieza justamente desde el lado izquierdo del pecho hasta la punta del pie.

No otra vez… por favor.

Jasper se levanta de su asiento y da un paso tentativo hacia Alice, la cual lo observa como si no lo reconociera. Sus ojos están llenos de… nada. No hay nada, ni una sola emoción. El rubio se comienza a llenar de pánico. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué lo mira de esa manera? ¡Era él! ¡Era SU Jasper!

Alice se da cuenta de las intenciones de Jasper y un impulso hace que sus pies se muevan. No… no lo quiere cerca. No… no quiere respirar. No quiere, no puede…

El aire le tiene que faltar.

La pequeña se gira y corre con todas sus fuerzas hasta la entrada del bar, sale y el aire frío le azota el rostro, como una bofetada. Siente esas lágrimas que tanto había aguantado salir sin consideración alguna, pero no le importa. No quiere detenerse, no puede detenerse. No lo quiere cerca, ya no.

Comienza a correr calle abajo, sus tacones le lastiman sus pequeños pies, pero no le importa. Necesita estar lo más lejos posible del amor de su vida, y lo necesita ya.

Jasper corre detrás de ella, gritando su nombre como si la vida dependiese de ello. Pero parecía como si Alice no le escuchara. Sentía la adrenalina en el cuerpo. ¿¡Por qué! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO LO PUDO ESPERAR EN SU CASA! ¿¡POR QUÉ!

Alice da vuelta en una esquina y Jasper toma esa oportunidad para alcanzarla, tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla en un fluido movimiento a un callejón. No había demasiada diferencia, la calle estaba desierta. No había ni una sola alma que se diese cuenta de lo que sucedía en ese momento.

—¡DÉJAME! — Grita ella y con sus puñitos le pega al pecho de Jasper, el cual la tiene aprisionada contra la pared de ladrillos mohosos y mal olientes de ese pasillo.

—¡NO! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAS EN EL BAR! ¿¡POR QUÉ ESTABAS AHÍ! — Exige con dureza el rubio y la azota contra la pared. Alice pierde un poco más el aire, pero el enojo que sentía en su cuerpecito era demasiado como para olvidarse de ello.

—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍA EN EL BAR! ¡MALDITO CERDO ASQUEROSO! ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA HACÍA EN ESE BAR! ¿¡ACASO SE TE OLVIDA QUE JODIDA FECHA ES! ¿¡NO LO RECUERDAS! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡TE ODIO, JASPER! ¡TE ODIO! — Grita la pequeña con el poco aire que le queda, pero algo la detiene. La mano de Jasper se impacta con dureza contra su mejilla y el eco del callejón regresa el sonido 10 veces peor.

—En… tu… vida… vuelvas… a… decir… que… me… odias… ¡TÚ ME AMAS! ¡ME AMAS Y ESO NADA NI NADIE LO VA A CAMBIAR! ¡NI UNA ESTÚPIDA FECHA, NI UNA MALDITA ZORRA DE BAR! — Grita encolerizado el rubio y enfoca su mirada en el rostro de Alice. La pequeña tiene la mano en su mejilla, el dolor comienza a hacerse lacónico, imposible.

Jasper busca sus ojos, pero estos están cerrados. Las lágrimas salen con libertad y mojan las manos de Jasper, pero no le importa. Quiere ver sus ojos, los necesita ver ahora.

—Mírame…— Demanda él y ella levanta la cabeza. El rubio deja escapar un jadeo cuando se encuentra con la mirada de Alice.

Está… muerta. No hay emoción alguna. No hay amor, no hay odio. Parece como si le hubiesen drenado la vida del cuerpo.

Alice, por su parte, ya no quiere sentir. Ya… no. Jasper jamás había llegado a tal punto de pegarle. Jamás. Ni siquiera en sus peores peleas.

El aire se corta entre ellos, pareciera como si todo el mundo se detuviera por un solo segundo y luego regresara con la fuerza de un huracán.

—Ya no te amo…— Susurra ella y Jasper siente un nudo en la garganta— No puedo amar al monstruo en el que te has convertido. Hoy era nuestro aniversario… se supone que debería de ser algo "Especial", que tú deberías de estar conmigo… en nuestra casa. No en un bar con otra chica. Se supone que esas risas estaban reservadas para mí… que tu boca sólo era mía.

"Dijiste que ya no me ibas a lastimar. Lo… prometiste.

Lo prometiste… pero… no lo puedes cumplir, ¿Cierto?"

Jasper la observa con miedo. La cara de Alice tiene una chispa, como si estuviese maravillada de haber hecho ese descubrimiento. Jasper niega con la cabeza y se acerca a ella. Levanta la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Alice se hace pequeña antes de que la toque.

—Por favor… perdóname— Murmura él y la falta de aire comienza a hacerse agónica—. ¡No! ¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ! No me mires de esa manera… ¡Te amo! Cometí un error, pero por favor… no, ¡NO, ALICE! ¡NO! — La toma del rostro y Alice deja escapar un gimoteo por la fuerza con la que la está agarrando. Le duele demasiado la mejilla donde Jasper le pegó, y la presión no le hace nada bien.

El rubio une sus labios con los de Alice, pero nada sucede. Alice no le responde, y eso a él le molesta.

—Dame aire— Exige, pero pareciera como si le hablara a una pared. La pequeña no se mueve, no hace nada.

—Por favor…— Suplica, pero sigue sin tener una respuesta.

—¡BÉSAME! — Pero Alice sigue sin hacerle caso.

Pasan segundos, minutos e inclusive, dentro de sus mentes, horas. Tiempo en el que Jasper junta de nuevo sus labios, una y otra vez, en un intento desesperado por hacerla reaccionar. Pero Alice sólo le observa, perdida.

—Ali, por favor. Soy yo… tu Jasper. Por favor, reacciona— Susurra con voz quebrada, y la pequeña, por primera vez, enfoca su mirada en el rostro del rubio que tiene enfrente.

—No… estás mal. "Mi" Jasper, del cual yo me enamoré, está en ese bar y hace 10 minutos, acaba de morir para mí— Contesta ella y sonríe. Pero la sonrisa no alcanza sus ojos… de hecho, pareciese que es una sonrisa sardónica. Malévola… una sonrisa que una muñeca rota le ofrece a su destructor.

Un sonido estruendoso se escucha en el callejón y las calles aledañas. Jasper había tomado un bote de basura y lo había aventando contra la pared contraria. Alice le observa, sin emoción. Ella ya está muerta, así que no tiene por qué tener miedo. No hay un motivo específico por el cual sentirlo.

—¡VAMOS! — Ruge Jasper y la jalonea del brazo.

—¿A dónde? — Susurra ella.

-A NUESTRA CASA- Grita él y la tira tan fuerte de su manita que Alice, a pesar de no sentir demasiado, comienza a preocuparse por su mano.

—Me estás lastimando— Murmura ella y Jasper suspira. Se gira, la toma de las rodillas y se la hecha al hombro.

Alice no grita, sabe que es innecesario. Jasper jamás la dejará ir.

—Vamos a arreglar esto— Gruñe el hombre y ella no contesta.

—Lo vamos a arreglar y después, me darás aire.

"Lo dudo…." Piensa Alice y cierra los ojos.

El aire jamás volverá a ser lo mismo. No porque no fuese necesario, sino porque la persona la cual era la proveedora de aquel nutriente, ahora, simplemente, no existía.

Se había esfumado junto con todo el aire que quedaba en esta tierra.

_"Aunque lo necesites… mi aire ya no es para ti"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**No. Tú, yo y el mundo sabemos que los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer y que si no fuese así, yo ya estaría gastando los millones en las Bahamas. Eso sí… el plot de la historia es mío. Así que evita robártelo, si no quieres problemas con la mitad del internet. ;)

_**Summary:**__Aunque no sea como ellos desean, necesitan el aire. El unir sus labios les ayuda a respirar, aunque el corazón se desgarre con cada suspiro. ¿Qué haces cuando la única persona que te puede salvar de la asfixia es la que te destroza el corazón en pedazos y aun así, no deseas separarte de ella? J/A AU OOC_

**Advertencia:**Historia no aptas para chicas que buscan fluff. Esto es un fic narrando una relación agresiva y violenta. Por favor, no lo lean si no tienen la edad suficiente para ello o si no les gusta. FF es para expresar tus ideas, así que… bueno, luego no quiero reclamos. Yo avisé.

**4.- Capítulo**

"Y de repente, el aire ya no me parecía tan necesario… no cuando tú ya no estabas para compartirlo"

**Asfixia**

By Mommy's Bad Girl

_"Por favor, reacciona"_

_"Te amo…"_

_"¡Mírame! ¡Dame aire!"_

_"No me dejes asfixiarme"_

Y así, oración tras oración, Alice iba escuchando sin escuchar. Había estado tirada en su cama durante horas que parecían segundos, y que inclusive parecía como si no se moviesen. Como si Cronos hubiese congelado el tiempo y la hubiera dejado en una asfixia eterna.

Jasper pasea frente a ella, de un lado a otro en la habitación. No sabe qué hacer. Desde que habían llegado hacía medio día del bar ella había estado así. No se movía, no hablaba. Es más… inclusive pareciera como si tampoco escuchaba. El rubio había intentado de todo, desde levantarla a besos hasta los ya muy conocidos gritos, pero nada funcionaba. Si no fuese por el calmado movimiento de su pecho y el ya muy típico parpadeo, hubiese pensado que ella estaba muerta.

La pequeña escucha como el extraño habla por teléfono, pero no le encuentra demasiado sentido a sus palabras. Al final, él era un extraño, ¿Cierto? Él era una persona completa y totalmente desconocida en el cuerpo del amor de su vida.

—¡NO! ¡YA TE DIJE, MARÍA! ¿¡QUÉ NO ESCUCHAS O QUÉ TE SUCEDE! NO PUEDO IR… NO… NO VENGAS… ¿¡QUÉ! COMO QUE "JAMÁS ME HABÍAS ESCUCHADO ASÍ" ESTO… NO, ¿SABES QUÉ? ¡QUÉDATE DONDE ESTÁS! IRÉ PARA ALLÁ. Y… ¡NO! YA… ADIÓS— Grita por el teléfono, y se gira para ver con cuidado a Alice. La pequeña sigue sin reaccionar, pero eso no signifique que había dejado de prestar atención. Las palabras se quemaban como ácido en su cabeza. ¿Quién era María? ¿Acaso era la… chica del bar? ¿Era la cual hacía sonreír a ese desconocido tan familiar?

Y sus pulmones se cierran un poco más. La respiración se hace más suave, pero el aire falta. Siente como si hubiese caminado muy rápido y ahora necesitara tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para poder estabilizarse, sólo que no lo hace.

Jasper nota un cambio en su respiración, y sabe que le ha escuchado al teléfono. ¿De cuántas maneras uno puede ahuyentar el aire y esperar que éste siga existiendo?

Se acerca a la cama y se arrodilla frente al rostro de Alice, hasta llegar a su nivel. Deposita un suave beso en su frente y murmura:

—Prometo terminar con todo esto, pero por favor… regresa a mí.

Y así, sin respuesta alguna pero con el corazón en la mano y la sangre invisible escurriéndole por los dedos como si fuese un manantial rojizo, sale de la habitación y luego de la casa, dirigiéndose a lo que sería el inicio de su salvación.

Alice observa la puerta cerrada. Afuera ya comienza a hacerse tarde, ¿O amanece? El reloj dice que son las 3:00 PM, pero ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Ya había pasado tanto tiempo y la asfixia seguía igual?

Cierra los ojos y quiere dormir, pero no puede. El aire, de por si faltante, se haría menos en cuanto se dejara caer en los brazos de Morfeo y se perdiera en sus sueños.

Tal vez, si recordaba algo de SU viejo Jasper podría aguantar un poco más y jalar algo más de oxígeno.

Pero... ¿No sería peor? ¿Recordar por el placer de sentirlo, pero que duela al mismo tiempo por saber que ya no existe? ¿No sería un juego sádico de su mente el recordar lo que ya había perdido?

Suspira e intenta recordar, pero la falta de aire la marea. Sabe lo que está sucediendo... todo se va cerrando en su interior: Empezando por el corazón y terminando por sus pulmones.

Se está asfixiando... y no quiere detenerse.

_"__—__¿Cómo te sientes?__ —__ Pregunta Isabella y se sienta a su lado._

—_No puedo respirar…__—__ Murmura la pequeña._

—_¿Cómo que no "puedes respirar"?_

—_Un día, hace tiempo… me imaginé cómo sería mi vida si tú o mamá o Rose no existieran, y me sentí mal__—__ Murmura con voz maravillada__—.__ Me sentí perdida… pero Jazz siempre estaba en el panorama. Luego me imaginé cómo sería una vida sin Jasper… y llegué a la conclusión que dejaría de respirar, que el aire me faltaría._

—_¿Entonces?_

—_Entonces…__—__ Y rompe en llanto__—__ No puedo… Isabella, No puedo respirar"_

…

_"__—__¿Sabes? Antes de que tú llegaras a mi vida todo era… asfixiante__—__ Murmura el rubio._

—_¿Y ahora?_

—_Ahora siento que respiro, y que el aire sobra… y que esto es como estar a veinte metros sobre el cielo, contigo a mi lado. Como si el aire más puro y sano llenara mis pulmones__—__ Y Alice le besa, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, porque ella se siente igual."_

…

"—_¿__Qué vas a hacer cuando yo muera?__ —__ Pregunta ella y él se tensa bajo su toque. Observa a las estrellas que están en el horizonte y suspira._

—_Morirme contigo__—__ Contesta Jasper y Alice sonríe._

—_¿Me amas tanto?_

—_Más de lo que podrías imaginarte."_

…

"— _¿A qué es a lo que más le tienes miedo?_

—_A perderte__—__ Contesta Alice y sigue mezclando la maza para galletas._

—_¿Y si eso sucediera?..._

—_referiría asfixiarme."_

…

_"__—__¿Qué sucedió?__ —__ Pregunta él y se sienta a su lado en el piso. Alice se gira y lo abraza, mientras las lágrimas caen, dolorosas, por sus mejillas._

—_Tuve una pelea con mi mamá...__ —__ Contesta ella y solloza__—__ Dice que todo esto va demasiado rápido. Que tú y yo vamos demasiado deprisa._

_Jasper se queda en silencio._

—_¿Y qué le contestaste?_

—_Que ella no sabía nada, ¡NADA!, ¿Cómo puede decir algo así? ¡Ella no sabe nada de nuestra relación! ¡NO LO COMPRENDE!-__ —__Y se hecha a llorar de nuevo. El rubio la abraza con más fuerza y besa su frente._

—_Tienes razón... nadie jamás te va a amar tanto como yo. ¿Lo puedes ver ahora? Ni siquiera tu madre puede quererte tanto. Por eso debemos estar juntos... ¿Lo entiendes? Porque nunca jamás existirá alguien que pueda sentir algo tan fuerte como yo lo siento por ti._

_Y ella sonríe y asiente, porque nadie jamás dijo palabras tan verdaderas como en ese momento..."_

Y después... todo queda en silencio, para luego ser roto por un sollozo... y luego un grito. Y luego... el desastre.

Alice se levanta, los gemidos y sollozos coloreando su voz como si del cantar de un pájaro pareciera. Siente que el aire le falta, pero no le importa. Toma todo lo que tiene enfrente y lo avienta. Destroza el lindo jarrón que estaba en una esquina, rompe las fotos que se tomaron aquella vez que viajaron a Aruba. Y grita...

...Y se va... se pierde en el momento.

Más sonidos de cosas rotas, y el "crack" suave de su corazón rompiéndose con lentitud. Y grita, de nuevo. Llora y patalea y le pega a la pared. Siente el dolor en sus manos, pero no le importa. La falta de aire la marea, y todo se vuelve nebuloso.

El corazón le late con tanta fuerza que por momentos siente que se va a detener, y lo desea. Eso es lo que busca... ¿Por qué vivir en éste martirio si el Jasper que ella había conocido ya no estaba presente?

—¡JASPER! — Grita agónicamente y lo busca en todo el cuarto. Busca su esencia, busca algo que pueda recordarle que él sigue presente.

—¡JASPER! — Vuelve a gritar, pero parece como si todo rastro del rubio que le había robado el corazón hubiese desaparecido.

—¡Jasper! — Susurra en un grito ahogado y voltea su mirada frenética a todos lados.

—Jas...per— Pero él ya no está... no había aparecido e inclusive parecía que no iba a regresar.

Un pedazo de vidrio corta la palma de su mano y ella la observa sin emoción alguna, la asfixia de la que está siendo víctima la bloquea por completo. Era como ver sin ver, sentir sin sentir... era como ver pasar tu vida entera, una y otra vez repitiéndose en tu cabeza, pero ya no encontrarle sentido alguno.

Se deja caer, exhausta, sobre el piso. El paso de su destrucción rodeándola y la luz de la ventana haciéndose más roja. Sólo el sonido de su respiración de fondo, y el dolor punzante en su mano.

Su mente le juega mil bromas. ¿Todo esto en verdad había sucedido? ¿Jasper en verdad había muerto? Entonces... ¿Quién era ese extraño? ¿Por qué se reía y hablaba como Jasper? ¿Por qué se reía igual pero con otras personas?... ¿Por qué estaba con otra persona? ¿Por qué ya ni siquiera olía igual? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué se le había escapado de las manos con tanta facilidad?

Su respiración baja, jadeante, y se arrastra hasta la cama, en donde se acuesta con trabajos. Siente que su pulso se comienza a normalizar e inclusive... a hacerse más lento de lo normal.

Sonríe, porque lo siente. Sabe lo que sucede y no lo cambia... no lo intentaría, porque no quiere. Quiere que todo esto termine lo antes posible, quiere volver a juntarse con él... donde sea que estuviese.

—¿Alice? — Escucha que una voz le llama a lo lejos, pero no la reconoce.

—¿Alice? — Vuelve a llamar... pero ella no responde. Sus pulmones ya no se lo permiten.

Jasper entra con lentitud a la habitación y observa el desastre que tiene enfrente. Pareciera como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí y hubiese roto todo a su paso.

Su mirada se enfoca en la pequeña forma humana que está en la cama, temblando. Huele la sangre antes de verla y sentimiento de pánico le llena el cuerpo entero.

—¿Qué... qué sucedió aquí? ¿Alice? ¿¡Alice! — Y se lanza, con pánico, hacia el cuerpo inerte que estaba sobre las sabanas.

—Por favor, respóndeme— Suplica, pero ella no reacciona. Sus ojos ni siquiera se enfocan en el rostro del hombre que ahora la toma con miedo entre sus manos.

—Regresa a mi...

—Por favor...

—Regresa...

—¡Alice! ¡Regresa!

Y Jasper sigue, rogando porque su pequeña vuelva a la vida, que el aire regrese a sus pulmones, que todo sea igual. Cuando iba caminando rumbo a la casa de María, para terminar las cosas con ella, se había sentido agitado. La falta de aire le apretaba tan metódicamente el pecho que parecía como si todo estuviese planeado. Como si su cuerpo sólo le diera el aire necesario para decir las palabras "Ya no quiero volver a verte" y "Esto termina aquí" y regresar a donde su corazón realmente pertenecía.

Cuando había entrado a la casa, la pesadez le había golpeado como mil bolas de demolición. Pareciera como si hubiese tenido sólo el aire justo, y ahora todo callece como derrumbe encima de él.

Y... el encontrar a su pequeña así, tan... frágil, lo tumbó aun más.

La carga con premura hacia el baño y busca, con frenesí, el botiquín. Lo encuentra en las gavetas, lo saca y comienza a curarle sus heridas.

—Habla conmigo... — Murmura, y Alice suspira.

—No puedo... — Contesta ella en una voz tan queda que inclusive, con la acústica del baño, fue difícil escuchar.

—¿Por qué? — Pregunta él con miedo y la mira a los ojos.

—Porque tú ya no existes... tú ya no eres mi Jasper.

—Alice, soy yo... — Contesta él entre dientes y ella le observa, por primera vez desde todo lo sucedido. Sus ojos azules tienen una chispa de emoción que el rubio no sabe reconocer, pero al menos ella le reconoce, ¿Cierto?, Por eso le mira de esa manera.

—No... tú eres un desconocido.

—Tú no eres, ni jamás serás MI Jasper.

Y con eso se levanta y sale de la habitación. Jasper se queda en medio de esas cuatro paredes, sus ojos perdidos en su entorno, su boca abierta buscando palabras... su corazón rompiendose en mil pedazos...

Sus pulmones... sus pulmones intentando recuperar el aire que les faltaba.

_"Ya no quiero compartirme... ¿De qué me sirve si la persona que yo amaba no está aquí para recibirme?"_


	5. Epílogo

**Disclaymer:**No, los personajes no son míos –I fuckin' wish- son de Meyer.

**Summary:**Aunque no sea como ellos desean, necesitan el aire. El unir sus labios les ayuda a respirar, aunque el corazón se desgarre con cada suspiro. ¿Qué haces cuando la única persona que te puede salvar de la asfixia es la que te destroza el corazón en pedazos y aun así, no deseas separarte de ella? J/A AU OOC

**N/A1:**Las reglas de FF me obligan a dejar esto, así que aquí va: Este fic contiene abuso tanto verbal como físico. Vocabulario indecente y/u ofensivo, así que si eres una persona que no soporta el maltrato y/o temas maduros con respecto a obsesión, te pido de favor que no leas este fic. No quiero problemas con FF por personas que, a pesar de la advertencia, se lo leyó y se quedó traumada... no quiero que me reporten, así que... bueno :D Avisé. Léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.

**N/A2: **Canción N-E-C-E-S-A-R-I-A para éste capítulo, no me importa que sean las tres de la mañana y su abuelita esté durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado, necesito que escuchen esto. Saquen sus audífonos del IPod, comprados en Waldos por un dólar, róbenselos al MP5 recién comprado de su madre para hacer ejercicio, pero si no la escuchan, ¡NI SE PAREN POR AQUÍ, QUE NO LAS QUIERO VER! La canción es del SCORE de Remember me, ¿OK? La canción es "Don't be a Stranger" ya saben, búsquenla en Youtube o si la tienen, pónganla. ¡SI NO LA ESCUCHAN CON ÉSTE CAP, NO… SÍMPLEMENTE NO ME LEAN! ¡YA DIJE! :D Nos veremos abajo.

**5.- Epílogo.**

"_Te amo lo suficiente como para querer que mueras conmigo, a pesar de todo…"_

**Asfixia**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

Jasper Hale jamás en su vida se había sentido tan ahogado como en ese instante.

Las gotas de sudor le recorren el rostro y sus manos aprietan más los brazos del sillón en el que está sentado. Su mirada está fija en el bulto inerte que está sobre la cama, el cuerpo de Alice se ha ido acabando poco a poco. Pareciera como si en los últimos dos días hubiese bajado tanto de peso, que fuese sólo una copia, un ente translucido… sólo el recuerdo de lo que ella algún día había sido.

La transpiración le pegaba la playera blanca al pecho. Sentía como si los pulmones estuviesen llenos con agua de mar, llenos de sal y otras sustancias que los resecaban. Su garganta ardía como si su lengua estuviese en llamas.

Han pasado demasiado tiempo.

_Tanto…_

_Tanto…_

_Mucho…_

Necesitaba su aire. Necesitaba oxígeno y sólo Alice, la cual estaba muriendo, podría ayudarle.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Pregunta él en un jadeo, con la esperanza de que ella le conteste. No había hablado para nada, y si lo hacía sólo era para decirle cosas crudas, mórbidas. Cosas que hacían que a Jasper le entraran ganas de llorar, ganas de suicidarse por el dolor.

Jamás pensó que el amor podría hacer tanto daño como hasta ese instante.

—¿Por qué crees… que… lo estoy haciendo? — El calor abraza el pequeño cuerpo de Alice, como si estuviese dormida adentro del sol y nadie pudiese sacarla de ahí.

—Me amas… Alice. Cuando alguien ama no hace sufrir— Y eso, a los oídos de Jasper, se escuchó demasiado hipócrita.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas… yo ya no te amo.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡TÚ… ME AMAS! ¿LO ENTIENDES? ME AMAS TANTO QUE ESTÁS MURIENDO CONMIGO… ¡ME… A-AMAS! —Grita con desesperación, porque podría estar muriendo, lo aceptaba… es más, moriría feliz por ello, pero de eso a aceptar que la razón de su existir ya no le ama, preferiría vivir en este mundo, como si fuese un purgatorio naciente y arrastrarla con él antes de aceptarlo. Ha como puede, se arrastra hacia la cama y se deja caer a un lado de la pequeña, intenta agarrar su mano, pero Alice le pelea con la poca energía que le queda.

No lo quiere cerca, duele demasiado su ausencia… pero más duele el saber que está presente.

El olor a humedad, sudor y, por raro que pareciese, dulce inunda su alrededor. Olía como a flores… como a los tulipanes blancos que tanto le gustaban a Alice, junto con chocolate y azúcar.

—Tú ya no eres mío— Susurra ella con tristeza. Escucha su voz lejana y los pulmones retumban dentro de ella, rogándole por aire, pero ya no puede. Ya no quiere regresar a esa vida donde él ya no le pertenecía.

—Siempre seré tuyo—Contesta él y sonríe para darle más credibilidad a lo que dice, pero Alice vuelve a desenfocar la mirada. Pareciera como si su mente estuviese por pequeños lapsos de tiempo consciente y luego se evaporara con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

Jasper levanta una de sus manos y la acerca hacia el rostro de Alice, pero ella se retuerce, intentando alejarlo. Jasper lo intenta de nuevo, pero un chillido demasiado bajo lo detiene. Ella no quiere que le toque, el dolor es demasiado como para aguantarlo en ese instante.

Se sentía… vacía. Podía escuchar sus órganos funcionando y su respiración cada vez más acompasada, pero era como si no estuviera. Como si todo su mundo se hubiese reducido a esa habitación sucia en la que ahora estaba incrustada.

—Por favor… déjame—Suplica, y el sentimiento en su voz es tanto, que Jasper aleja la mano con miedo.

—No me pidas que me separe de ti… jamás podría hacer eso— Y, por un segundo, Alice siente que su Jasper estaba regresando.

—¿Sabes qué… e-es lo peor de todo esto? —Pregunta ella en un susurro y cierra los ojos para que las lágrimas que le quedaban no saliesen.

—¿Qué?

—Que inclusive con todo lo que ha sucedido… te sigo amando—Contesta ella y una lágrima cristalina baja por su mejilla.

—¿Y eso es lo peor de todo? — Susurra él, con el corazón sangrándole.

—Sí… porque amo a un completo desconocido.

Y con eso, se giró y no volvió a repetir palabra alguna.

…

Alice sólo se despertó de su ensoñación para decirle lo mucho que le odiaba y lo mucho que deseaba que se muriese en ese instante.

—Te voy a arrastrar conmigo— Sus ojos Azules que segundos antes habían estado muertos, ahora tenían una chispa de maldad—, ¿Recuerdas que siempre me dijiste que el día en que yo muriera tú morirías de igual manera? Vas a desear jamás haber querido conocerme— Jadea por la falta de aire—. Te vas a arrepentir de haberme usado, porque no sólo en ésta vida te estaré cazando… ten por seguro que el infierno será aun peor porque yo estaré contigo.

—Vas a desear morirte una y otra vez… te lo aseguro— Tomó más aire y sonrió, sólo que lo que en ese momento debería de haber sido un hermoso gesto, se convirtió en algo diabólico… algo roto. Algo que el rubio sabía que se quemaría en su memoria por el resto de su existencia.

Jasper se queda en silencio, porque sabe que él mismo la ha orillado a ese tipo de reacción.

¿Qué había hecho tan mal como para transformar a su pequeña en ese monstruo? ¿Por qué el amor que él tenía no era suficiente para salvarlos a los dos?

La mirada de Alice ahora se encuentra desubicada. Sus ojos color cristal no mostraban ninguna emoción. Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado entumido, como si por más que lo intentara la energía la hubiese abandonado y no pudiera mover, pero ¿Qué importaba? ¿Para qué necesitaba un cuerpo lleno de energía, lleno de vida si aquel que la hacía vivir ya no estaba?'

Sus pequeñas manitas comienzan a ponerse moradas, al igual que sus pies. La falta de aire es tan metódica que parecía un colibrí. Iba chupando la vida de su cuerpo de a poco, tan lentamente que podía sentir cómo su corazón se iba haciendo más suave, como sus pulmones se iban cerrando, como todo su interior se iba deteriorando a tal grado que, ni aunque quisiera, podría detenerse.

—¿Ali? —Pregunta el rubio, con miedo. Sabe que lo que está a punto de decir la va a enfurecer más, pero no puede dejar que él sea el único lastimado, ella tenía que sufrir al igual, en eso se basaba su relación.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto? — Pregunta él, usando las palabras que ella había dicho hacía horas.

—¿Qué? —Murmura ella.

—Que yo soy el que te voy a estar persiguiendo— Se carcajea amargamente—. Que aunque los dos vayamos al infierno, jamás te vas a poder deshacer de mí. Así que… no me estás haciendo ningún favor. Te voy a perseguir hasta que digas "Basta" una y mil veces, y aun así… jamás voy a parar. Jamás te vas a deshacer de mí. A donde quiera que voltees estaré yo, cuando respires, será mi aire. Cuando tu corazón deje de latir será porque yo así lo decida. Yo soy tu mundo, y ni aunque quieras podrás librarte de mí.

—Que no se te o-olvide algo, Jazz—Susurra ella con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios.

—¿Qué? —Murmura él, con el sarcasmo escurriéndole por los poros.

—Que de igual manera… tú morirás cuando yo lo decida.

…

—¡TE ODIO! — Grita él y se retuerce un poco más en la cama. Todo duele… demasiado. El abdomen lleno de tatuajes le duele como si mil y un agujas le estuviesen picoteando. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿El sol ya se había puesto? ¿Ya había salido? ¿Qué era ese olor putrefacto? ¿Por qué sus ojos veían todo nebuloso? ¿QUÉ ERA LO QUE ESTABA SUCEDIENDO?

—Gra… gran… grandioso—Susurra ella y jadea.

—¡Muérete! ¡Llévame ya contigo! ¡Ya no puedo seguir más con esto! — Ruega él con voz contenida y quiere llorar, sólo que sus ojos se están secando. Duele, duele inclusive parpadear.

Alice no contesta, porque sabe que el final está cerca y porque, a pesar de que lo sabe, lo quiere hacer sufrir. Le quiere romper el corazón…

Le quiere romper el corazón para que, enfermizamente, quedara igual que el de ella.

…

—Hubo un tiempo…— Ella comenzó, de la nada. No había pronunciado palabra alguna durante horas, tanto que él había caído, dentro de su dolor, en un ensoñamiento feroz— En el que… yo te respetaba. En… en el que yo te creía.

"Hubo un… tiempo en— Se gira y pone una de sus débiles y amoratadas manos sobre la mejilla llena de sudor del rubio— en el que yo creí que realmente podríamos ser felices. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que… arruinar-arruinarlo todo?"

Él se queda en silencio sopesando sus preguntas. ¿Realmente él había sido el culpable de que estuviesen ahora en esta situación? ¿Realmente él, con sus bajezas y golpes, había sido el que había terminado por asfixiarlos a los dos?

—Alice…—Susurra él y, el toque parecido a una pluma en su rostro, se hace más suave— No… no fue sólo mi culpa. No puedes esperar que yo tenga la culpa de todo. Tú… tú me amas. Tú fuiste culpable en esto por igual. Tú me dejaste tomar todo de ti… y…

Pasa saliva, pero ya no existe. Su boca se secó por completo, al punto de sangrar, inclusive.

—Y yo hice lo mismo…— Contestó ella, maravillada. Y era cierto. Ella había tomado todo de él en el momento en el que había dejado que Jasper la destruyera.

—¿Lo puedes sentir?

—¿Qué?

—El final ya está cerca…— Susurra él y la toma de la mano. Alice, tristemente, ya no lo siente. Perdió toda sensibilidad desde hacía media hora. Sus manos, pies, brazos y labios ya eran morados. Su cuerpo estaba muriendo ya… y no le importaba.

—¿Jazz? — pregunta ella y quiere llorar.

—¿Hmm?

—Discúlpame…

—¿Por qué?

—Por haberte amado hasta el punto de que quieras asfixiarte.

…

_Sh… _Todo es silencio y un _wush _y más _sh…_

Y luego otra vez silencio y de nuevo y luego…

…Luego nada.

Luego ya no queda nada.

…

—¿A…—Grazna el rubio, pero ya ni una sola palabra sale de su boca. Su cuerpo no puede moverse ni un solo centímetro. Sus pulmones se aceleran, más y más y más rápido.

Debería de ser agónico, pero ya no siente… es como si estuviese desconectado el cuerpo de la mente.

Sus ojos buscan con lentitud a la pequeña, que está hecha un ovillo a su lado. Intenta despertarla con su mirada, pero ella no se mueve. Pareciera como si durmiera tranquilamente. Las manchas moradas que cubren su rostro y su cuello, a pesar de ser horribles, la hacen lucir aun más hermosa.

¿Cómo pudo haberla engañado? ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho sufrir a una persona tan inocente como esa? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan desgraciado?

Un detalle le llama la atención.

El pecho de Alice ya no hace ese sube y baja tranquilo.

Jasper empieza a asustarse. ¿Por… ¿Qué… ¿Alice…

Intenta levantar sus manos para tocarla, pero no puede. Su cuerpo está muerto, es como si le hubiesen dormido toda la piel y lo único que quedara vivo para moverse fueran sus ojos que ahora examinaban, frenéticos, el cuerpo inerte de Alice.

—¿A..li? — Chilla con voz raspada, pero ya no hay contestación.

—Ali…— Susurra con voz desesperada, y siente que esas lágrimas que tanto habían querido salid ahora se derramaban por sus ojos y mojaban la almohada. Se quemaban en su piel… se trazaban en los recuerdos.

Alice ya… Alice ya no estaba.

—¡ALICE! —_No, no, no, no, no._

¿Qué era eso que le apretaba el pecho? ¿Qué era ese sabor salado que le abrazaba la garganta? ¿Por qué sus ojos iban oscureciéndose? ¿Qué era ese olor que le inundaba la nariz? ¿Por qué su pecho se sentía vacio?

¿Por qué segundos atrás había escuchado un "Crack" muy suave proveniente del corazón?

Intenta con todas sus fuerzas levantarse, pero ya no puede. Es más, ni siquiera puede mover el torso. Por un milagro divino su mano logra tomar la mano de Alice que se encuentra a un lado suyo. Está fría. Su pequeña y morada mano está fría.

Pareciera como si la hubiesen metido en hielos, al igual que su alma.

Todo se mueve muy rápido ahora.

Y gira y todo y…

…Y nada.

Y luego vuelve a ver todo.

Y vuelve a ver su sonrisa.

Y cuando la conoció.

_Y su hígado explota_

—_Jasper… te presento a Alice, la prima de Bella_— Había dicho Edward aquel día en su casa.

Lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos chispeantes, azules.

Llenos de vida.

—_Encantada_— Había dicho ella y luego, luego se habían besado.

Luego él la había besado como si fueran viejos conocidos, como si se hubieran conocido de toda una vida.

Ella le robó el corazón y él se lo entregó sin quejas.

Y más risas, el sonido de su risa le llega a la mente. Y luego, cuando la hacía suya, cuando su seño ce ceñía y esos soniditos que hacía y cómo se sentía cuando estaba dentro de ella.

Y ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

_Y su intestino por igual…_

Y su madre, y sus hermanos y María y cuando todo se había comenzado a perder.

Cuando él se drogaba porque no quería escuchar sus quejas.

¿Cuántas veces no prometió que no volvería a levantarle una mano o que no volvería a tomar drogas? ¿Cuántas veces no prometió que jamás la lastimaría?

¿Y ahora?

Ahora ella… ella estaba muerta.

¡MUERTA!

—¡NO! — Grita él, pero su mente sigue y sigue. Mil y un recuerdos viniéndole a la mente. Cosquillas, bromas, llantos, toques, besos, viajes, abrazos.

Ella…

Todo…

Y aun más.

_Los pulmones dejan de funcionarle…_

Y siguió, así, recordando. Una y mil veces, y cinco veces más. Y por cada vez que su nombre o su rostro le venía a la mente él se asfixiaba un poquito más.

—_Te amo, Jasper Hale_— Había dicho ella un día y luego lo había besado.

Y sí… sus labios y sus manos y dientes y su lengua y sus piernas…

Y su piel.

—¡ALICE! — Grita él, y aferra más la manita de su amada, pero ya no está.

Ella… ella ya no está.

Jasper cierra los ojos con un dolor en el corazón, en el alma, en la vida… Jasper cierra los ojos eperando ya no despertar.

"_Discúlpame por haberte amado hasta asfixiarte…"_

Fue su último pensamiento…

Y luego, luego ya no regresó.

Luego él, simplemente… desapareció.

_Y su corazón… jamás volvió a ser igual._

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>_Bajo ninguna circunstancia apoyo el uso de drogas Y/O violencia de ningún tipo.

Muchas gracias por haber llegado conmigo hasta aquí. Y por seguirme leyendo. Son las mejores lectoras que he podido pedir.

¿Me dan amor?

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


End file.
